I Am A Mess Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: Andy talks to Sam about him messing up her life.


**Author's Note** : Hey, … I saw the promo and can't help doing this. Happy reading.

Thanks to **kmart92, tiva forever2009-2010, jlamb13, jimi18, smdaniels20, linda p, Kelly2727, Hi from JJ, bebesmom, April420, katesari, ariel33 and Guests** for your reviews.

**Summary** : My version of what the promos of Season 3 Episode 7 is all about.

**Disclaimer** : .eulB eikooR nwo ton od I (maybe a mirror might help?)

**xox**

"You know what the best thing in my life is right now?"

"After what I did yesterday? Not this man."

"You really don't know?"

"Ooohhh! The suspense is killing me McNally."

"Come on take a guess."

"Your Mom coming back into your life?"

"You guessed wrong Buddy. Try again."

"Your messy life?"

"Close."

"I'm close to the messy part or the life part?"

"The messy part."

"Are you being sarcastic about your messy kitchen? Look I told you I'll help you get rid of the smoke stains."

"Not the kitchen Sam."

"Waking up to a messy bed after our night of endless…"

"Ok. Ok. It's you alright? You. Sam Swarek. You. Mr Messy."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"A compliment you Idiot! Sam, you have been messing up my life right from the time I tackled you."

"Andy, I know I go about doing things the wrong way. But I have never intended to mess up your life."

"But you did. And it is great!"

"I think I've lost you back there. How could I messing up your life be the best thing you have right now?"

"Because that's the beauty of it."

"Did you spike your own coffee McNally? Because there has to be a logical reason for you to be acting like this. And watch the road will you?"

"I won't hurt your truck."

"It's not the truck that I'm worried about."

"I'll never put you in danger Sam. Ever again."

"I know. But it is not me that I'm talking about, McNally."

"Then who?"

"You. I can get another truck but I can't get another you."

"See? That's just it. You always say things that messes me up."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad actually."

"Andy…."

"Bad because I don't ever want to take for granted that you'll always be there for me. Bad because I can't bear the thought of my life without you in it. Bad because I know you will always have my back even when I don't expect you to. Bad because you have always done things behind my back to in order not to see my heart broken. Do you know what I am getting at?"

"It would be nice if you could tell me."

"Sam. I have had enough time to think about this normal thing that we have. You are the best thing in my life right now. But I really need to tell you how I feel because it is really messing me up."

"What are you saying Andy?"

"It is scaring me."

"What?"

"No. That's not right. Actually it is scaring the freaking hell out of me."

"You saying you want out?"

"No."

"Damn it McNally! Just say whatever is in that messed up mind of yours!"

"I love you! There I've said it."

"What?"

"What? That's the best you can do?"

"That's the best I can say. I'll show you what will be the best I can do when we get to your place."

**Later…**

"Holy Moly!"

"Holy Moly? That's the best you can do?"

"Get original will you Sam?"

"Honestly, was that the best you can do?"

"The way I see it, nothing tops 'I love you'. So I guess 'Holy Moly' comes next. If you like I could try 'Oh my God'?"

"You love me?"

"Yes. I'm sure I said that."

"You really mean it?"

"Just as I meant it when I said I want to do normal with you."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it?"

"Yup! Hey where are you going?"

"You're all dressed up. Looks like it is the end of our conversation, from that look on your face."

"Andy…"

"Hey. It's ok. I can't expect you to…"

"Andy. Remember when I beat Callaghan up during retraining two years ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, if that isn't love, then I don't know what it was."

"When I was still a Rookie? That far back?"

"When you were still my Rookie. And yeah, that far back."

"But you pushed me to him. Why?"

"Like I said, I hate to see your heart broken."

"But you let me broke yours."

"Seeing you happy was all that I needed to patch it back."

"I love you Sam."

"Know what?"

"What?"

"That really beats 'Holy Moly'."

**THE END**

**Share your thoughts?**


End file.
